Not You
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Sherlock is high and hit John off. Preslash. Шерлока накачивают наркотиками, и он нападает на Джона. Преслэш.


Написано по заявке: Kink 14.91 Шерлока накачивают наркотиками, и он под их действиями жестоко избивает и насилует Джона до полусмерти. Ватсон это все выдерживает и в итоге, понимая ситуацию, прощает Шерлока. А после неполного восстановления предлагает Холмсу заняться сексом по обоюдному согласию, "чтобы удовольствие смогли получить оба". Бонус автору за графическе описание сцен насилия. Рейтинг - NC17(21).

Голова гудела и кружилась, наверно, удар был достаточно сильным, чтобы вызвать сотрясение. Шерлок ощупал голову. На затылке наливалась шишка, пульсирующая боль расходилась от неё волнами, однако крови не было. Ужасно хотелось прилечь и уснуть, но преступник был где-то рядом, и детектив с трудом оторвал себя от пола. Держась за стену, он поднялся и попытался идти. Пол вздрагивал, как живой, стены волновались, комната дробилась, как в калейдоскопе, только очень мрачном, преимущественно серых и коричневых тонов.

- Нет, меня не так легко вывести из игры, - упрямо проворчал Шерлок сквозь стиснутые зубы. Разумеется, Джон скажет, что он был неправ, сунувшись в одиночку в подвал за серийным убийцей, но времени звать кого-то ещё не было. Ничего, какой-то ерундовый удар по голове… нет, этот негодяй ещё здесь, он не мог далеко уйти.

Из темноты выплыла смутная фигура, пистолет смотрел прямо в лоб Шерлоку.

- Опусти… оружие… - прошептал детектив пересохшими губами. – Моя смерть… ничего не решит. Давай... поговорим…

К его удивлению, пистолет незамедлительно опустился. Шаг, ещё шаг, медленно, незаметно, речь спокойная и плавная… рывок!

- Ты что творишь?

Вначале сопротивлявшийся как будто не взаправду, преступник неожиданно показал отличную подготовку, судя по всему, служил в армии, но почему Шерлок раньше этого не определил? Мужчина около сорока лет, белый, блондин, свидетели описывали тёмные волосы, но это мог быть и парик… Дети от восьми до двенадцати лет, пять известных эпизодов, но возможно и больше, в «календаре» убийств есть неоднозначные пропуски. Что он им обещал? Почему они уходили за ним из людных мест без единого слова?

Двое мужчин покатились по полу, сцепившись уже не на шутку, никаких правил, Шерлок чувствовал, что готов убить ублюдка своими руками, а тот, должно быть, понимал это, и сопротивлялся изо всех сил.

Он наряжал свои новые игрушки в красивые платья, проделывал с ними множество уже не таких красивых вещей, а потом по городу находили части тел, это была такая занятная игра… Ну почему, почему самые лучшие загадки пахнут кровью и дерьмом? Кому нужны деньги, если улицы кишат людьми, и в любой момент можно ощутить биение чужой жизни под пальцами…

Пальцы противника сомкнулись на горле Шерлока. Перед глазами плыл алый туман, то и дело густея, темнея до черноты, смазывая искажённые схваткой черты врага, и Шерлок подумал, что не сможет составить фоторобот, поэтому… поэтому надо сделать всё, чтобы преступник не ушёл. Выкаченные глаза, оскаленные зубы у самого горла, как будто сейчас вопьются… Детективу удалось подтянуть одну ногу к груди и резким толчком отбросить противника. Тот ударился головой о выступ стены и упал ничком. Отдышавшись, Шерлок подполз к нему.

Нет, в деле всё было не так просто. Шерлок вспомнил таксиста и простенькую двухходовку, если бы старик не расхвастался, все заслуги вполне можно было бы приписать ему, но здесь… Человек, до сорока лет перебивающийся с хлеба на квас, не мог так резко поумнеть, затеять столь сложную интригу, за ним стоял кто-то больший, сам он лишь с удовольствием потрошил детишек. Шерлок, к сожалению, уже знал, что некоторых частей тела так и не досчитаются, мужчина, валявшийся на грязном бетонном полу, судя по всему, был не только фетишистом, но и каннибалом…

- Имя! - горячо шепнул Шерлок в ухо убийцы и развернул того к себе за волосы, мокрые от крови. Ноги не держали детектива, и он прилёг сверху на тело, бывшее куда мягче и теплее окружающего пола. Снова захотелось погрузиться в сон, голова становилась всё тяжелее, веки опускались. Три дня без сна и почти без еды, удар по голове… Шерлок мысленно дал себе пощёчину. Не время. – Имя!

Преступник невнятно простонал что-то похожее на «перестань, хватит».

- Хватит? – взвился Шерлок. Гнев на время стряхнул остатки усталости. – Перестань? Они тоже просили тебя, а ты, сволочь, ты про-дол-жал, про-дол-жал! – каждый слог сопровождался ударом лба убийцы об пол. – Ты хочешь почувствовать, каково им было? Ты знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю? - детектив рванул ремень чужих джинсов, спустил их и зашарил по полу в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Рука наткнулась на потерянный в драке пистолет. – Я сделаю вот что! – несмотря на крики и вялое сопротивление врага, Шерлок впихнул дуло тому в задницу. – Полиция никогда не нашла бы тебя без моей помощи, она и не найдёт… Если ты сейчас скажешь имя, то сохранишь свою никчёмную жизнь, если нет, пеняй на себя, я спущу курок, и пусть все считают, что я провалил дело, плевать! Это он послал тебя, да? Он? Мориарти? Имя! Имя!

Детектив подкрепил свои слова движением пистолета, и преступник сорвался на крик:

- Шерлок!

Почему Шерлок? Это же он – Шерлок? Шум в голове нарастал, или то было не в голове? Топот многих ног отдавался от гулкого пола, отражался от стен, в комнате вдруг стало неожиданно светло и людно, здесь были перепуганный Лестрейд, злорадная Донован, множество других лиц, и все они закружились перед Шерлоком в немыслимом хороводе. Последняя вспышка гнева отняла все силы, и чернота, полная хохочущих, кривляющихся рож, наваливалась, душила. Снова было проклятое рождество в закрытой школе, цепочки танцующих проносились мимо и каждый норовил пнуть, ущипнуть, выкрикнуть в лицо гадость…

Чесалось плечо, нестерпимо, но рука почему-то отказывалась подниматься. Шерлок с трудом разлепил веки и увидел белый потолок. Зрение с трудом сфокусировалось, стоило повернуть голову - опять всё поплыло. Больница. Он был в больнице. В частной клинике. Судя по всему, привязан к койке. Рядом с койкой обнаружился Майкрофт.

- Как… Как он? - едва повинующимся голосом спросил Шерлок. - Признался?

- Нет, разумеется, - с мерзкой злорадной улыбкой ответил Майкрофт. - Ответ на первый вопрос - плохо. Ты серьёзно его отделал. Скверные новости, Шерлок. Джон, конечно, играет в благородство и отказывается писать на тебя заявление. Разумеется, я не стал его отговаривать, но даже в этом случае мне будет стоить очень больших усилий твоя свобода.

- При чём тут Джон? И моя свобода?

- Ну да, конечно, ты ничего не помнишь. Как накачался до потери сознания и набросился на бывшего соседа по квартире, обвиняя его бог знает в чём.

Шерлок похолодел. Он не мог так поступить с Джоном, который ждал его с того света три года, женитьба по сравнению с этим - мелочь. Всё было очень шатко, неопределённо, доброе имя ещё не восстановили, по старым делам Шерлока, правда, не вызывали, но и к новым пока не допускали, маньяка он ловил сам, на свой страх и риск, а с Джоном они учились снова доверять друг другу, вписывая в прежние отношения известное третье лицо.

- Я ничем не накачивался, - как можно твёрже произнёс Шерлок. - Я шёл за серийным убийцей, потом получил по голове и… Господи, неужели он что-то мне вколол?

- Ты вызвал Джона смской. Ты требовал от него признания, что он совершил все эти убийства по приказу Мориарти. Который, как тебе известно лучше всех, мёртв не первый год.

- Майкрофт, я должен срочно увидеть Джона. Я сам ничего не принимал. Ты понимаешь, что сейчас я должен просить у него прощения?

- Я уже принёс ему извинения от имени нашей семьи.

- Майкрофт, выпусти меня немедленно!

- Шерлок, - мягко произнёс Майкрофт. - Для твоего же блага. Я тебе не верю. После того раза - так точно не верю.

В «тот раз» Шерлок сорвался, узнав о женитьбе Джона, и чуть было не провалил операцию, на подготовку которой ушёл год. Как-то навалилось всё сразу, предательство брата, предательство друга, острое ощущение, что возвращаться некуда.

- Что же дальше? - спросил детектив, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. В тот раз Майкрофт чем-то грозился ему, но туман в голове делал мысли вялыми, нечёткими.

- Сассекс. Мамочка. Поместье давно пора привести в порядок. Можешь, по примеру императора Веспасиана выращивать капусту. Не пытайся сам увидеться с Джоном. И помни, в следующий раз я добьюсь, чтобы тебя объявили недееспособным.

Но всё-таки они столкнулись с Джоном в коридоре Скотланд-Ярда спустя месяц, Шерлока вызвали по какому-то делу, и пришлось явиться в сопровождении двух людей Майкрофта, а Джона ярдовцы давно уже привлекали как независимого медицинского эксперта.

- Джон! – Шерлок рванулся к другу, но тот вздрогнул и отшатнулся, и детектив замер в полушаге. - Джон, я…

Но Джона отвлёк кто-то из полицейских, Шерлока не очень вежливо подтолкнули в спину, и разговора не получилось.

Едва выйдя из больницы, Джон принялся искать Шерлока. Им надо было поговорить. Джон и сам не понимал до конца, как должен пройти этот разговор. Боль в теле отступала, а в душе оставалась оскомина. Понимание, не подкреплённое ощущением.

Вызванный смской с телефона друга, Джон оказался на месте в считанные минуты, поскольку на свою беду оказался неподалёку. Закрытый на ремонт кинотеатр, здание, укрытое зелёной сеткой, посреди оживлённой улицы. Джон почти сразу понял, что с Шерлоком неладно, и проиграл в драке, потому что не готов был убивать. А Шерлок был готов.

И он ни разу не появился в больнице. И на Бейкер-стрит с того дня тоже не появлялся. Джона, не считая жены, регулярно навещала Антея, пару раз появился лично Майкрофт. В первый раз он принёс официальные извинения, но сообщить, где находится брат, категорически отказался. Во второй раз, когда Джон попытался надавить на него, Майкрофт заявил, что будет говорить откровенно.

- Наверняка вы уже поняли, что виной произошедшему явилась одна из пагубных привычек моего младшего брата. Надеюсь, вы пошли в своих выводах несколько дальше. Шерлок провёл последние три года в серьёзном нервном напряжении, а итог… не вполне соответствовал его завышенным ожиданиям. Несмотря ни на что, он по-прежнему любит вас, как взрослый человек старается принять ваше решение, но нынешняя ситуация может оказаться губительной для его здоровья.

Джон не верил в откровения Майкрофта Холмса. Он вообще так и не разобрался до конца, что за роль сыграл старший брат в истории с Мориарти. Первая встреча с Шерлоком прошла сумбурно, другие – в присутствии Мэри, и детектив играл этакого светского льва, развлекал жену Джона рассказами о дальних странах, практически не касаясь ни событий, предшествовавших его гибели, ни развала сети Мориарти, ни даже подробностей спасения.

- Ты всегда знаешь, где его найти! – наседал Джон на Лестрейда.

В последней надежде обходя всех общих знакомых, он даже заглянул к Молли Хупер, и выяснил, что Шерлок даже не навестил несчастную девушку по возвращении…

И вдруг они случайно столкнулись в Ярде. Тело среагировало раньше, чем разум успел перехватить сигнал опасности. Но, как назло, Джона отвлекли, а когда он обернулся, Шерлока уже не было.

А потом заболела Мэри, и Джону стало резко не до Шерлока. Она сгорела от рака за полгода. Она так мечтала поехать к морю, и после похорон Джон отправился к морю один, хотя стояла промозглая осень.

Кажется, он уже привык переживать потери, переживание потерь становилось рутиной. Джон заставлял себя гулять вдоль моря, по присыпанному мокрым снегом пляжу, и мысленно беседовал с Мэри. Конечно же, он подхватил простуду, и добрая хозяйка, сдававшая номера, принесла ему баночку душистого мёда.

- Маленький подарок. Тут неподалёку есть небольшая долина, холмы закрывают её от морских ветров, так вот…

Джон замер, разглядывая этикетку, подписанную от руки.

- Младший сын владелицы очень милый юноша, только вот всё не найдёт себе подходящую девушку, бедняжка, а ведь пора бы остепениться, в его-то годы… - трещала хозяйка, но Джон уже мысленно был не здесь.

Он догнал свои мысли на пороге неуклюжего старого дома, типичного английского поместья, и долго ждал в полутёмной гостиной, когда появится Шерлок. И Шерлок пришёл, не похожий ни на себя трёхлетней давности, блистательного и единственного в мире, ни на себя по возвращении, вымотанного, но бодрящегося, нет, он посвежел на воздухе, был перемазан с головы до ног и даже нацепил ту дурацкую кепку с двумя козырьками.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы произнести заготовленное «нам надо поговорить», но почему-то промолчал. Так они смотрели друг на друга и молчали. Шерлок видел, о чём молчит Джон, как события той ночи ворочаются в дальнем уголке души, как он хочет, чтобы говорил Шерлок, чтобы объяснил то и это, а сам не желает рассказывать о недавней смерти жены, подсознательно опасаясь увидеть вспышку радости на лице друга, радости, которая вгонит последний клин между ними. А Джон жаждал, но не мог знать, о чём молчит Шерлок, не желающий выглядеть таким уж самоотверженным героем: угрозы Мориарти, угрозы Майкрофта… Захваченный местью и тайнами, Шерлок слишком поздно понял, что сделал для брата то же самое, что в своё время Джим. Британское правительство не интересовало уничтожение организованной преступности, его интересовал баланс сил и возможность управлять теневой стороной мировой экономики. Прикормленный когда-то Мориарти вышел из-под контроля и был заменён, на смену ему пришла другая команда. На Шерлока нашлась управа, его оставили в живых, под рукой, как, возможно, и ещё кое-кого, чью смерть в последние пару лет детектив лично наблюдал дважды. Выйдя из клиники, Шерлок разминал мозг непривычными задачами, ждал, пока прояснится в голове, и, чего уж врать себе, тянул с принятием решения. Осознавать полное поражение в войне ещё до её начала было слишком для человека, не привыкшего проигрывать, никогда не просившего пощады. И на его стороне не было даже Джона, он умер бы, презираемый последним солдатом своего войска…

Но вот теперь Джон был здесь, человек, за любовь которого стоило сражаться, ради которого стоило обсуждать условия сдачи, хотя это не будет просто, едва потеряв жену, он не бросится в объятия чудаковатого друга.

Молчание затянулось, и Джон потёр шею, затёкшую от долгого глядения вверх. Шерлок, переминавшийся с ноги на ногу перед диваном, опустился на колени, ткнулся носом куда-то в тёплый живот, обтянутый выношенным полосатым джемпером. И эта поза так напомнила обоим картину «Возвращение блудного сына», что оба невольно прыснули разом, и, подзаряжаясь друг от друга, хохотали всё громче и громче, о кашля, до слёз… Прошлое мучительно выходило, а прежнее возвращалось, и в тумане проступало не такое уж мрачное будущее.


End file.
